plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Trick-or-Treater
225px |strength = 2 |health = 3 |cost = 3 |rarity = Super-Rare |class = Brainy |tribe = Gourmet Zombie |ability = When you play your first Trick each turn, add a random Treat to your hand. |flavor text = Trick or Treat? He is haunted by that question - and by an answer that continues to elude him. }} Trick or Treater is a super-rare zombie card in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes and a member of the class. He costs 3 to play, and has 2 /3 . His ability adds either a Sugary Treat or a Healthy Treat into the zombie hero's hand when the first trick is played on each turn. Origins He is based on a trick-or-treater, a person who goes trick-or-treating from house to house asking for treats with the phrase "Trick or Treat?" Statistics *'Class:' Brainy *'Tribe:' Gourmet Zombie *'Traits:' None *'Ability:' When you play your first Trick each turn, add a random Treat to your hand. *'Rarity:' Super-Rare Card description Trick or Treat? He is haunted by that question - and by an answer that continues to elude him. Strategies With Apply the same strategies as you would for Mad Chemist, as his ability is similar to Mad Chemist. However, this is not a Gravestone zombie, so the plant hero can be ready to place a plant in front of him. Other than that, Trick or Treater can easily give you treats to boost other zombies' stats. It may be a good idea to use some treats on himself, so that he will survive longer. Additionally, you can save them and use them for later for when a zombie is about to die or needs more strength. However, there are better cards like Camel Crossing or can do stuff better than this one. A good zombie to pair up with this one is the Paparazzi Zombie which can be buffed immensely through the use of treats. Against He can cause a nuisance later in the game if not defeated quick enough. To deal with this zombie, do the same as you would with Mad Chemist. Freezing this zombie will do no good, as he can still activate his ability. Bouncing this is a viable option, though it's better to kill him with Berry Blast, or anything else along those lines. Gallery TrickOrTreaterHeroes.png|Trick or Treater's statistics TrickorTreaterCardPvZH.jpg|Card FrozenTrickorTreaterPvZH.jpg|Frozen Trick or Treater TrickorTreaterWithFrenzyTrait.jpg|5 /5 Trick or Treater with Frenzy Trick or Treater attacking.png|Attacking Trick or Treater hurt.png|Trick or Treater being attacked (Destroyed) Trick or Treater in hand.png|Trick or Treater in a hand gained through Eureka TrickorTreaterPackPvZH.jpg|Trick or Treater on the Trick or Treat Pack AdsOfTrickorTreatPack.png|Trick or Treater in the advertisement of Trick or Treat Pack Trivia *He is based on the Basic Zombie's Lawn of Doom costume from Plants vs. Zombies 2. However, in this game he holds a candy bucket. *He is one of two zombies in the game to have the word "Trick" in their name, the other being Trickster. **Coincidentally, both are in the same class and both their abilities are related to tricks. *His statistics, rarity and class are the same as Mad Chemist's. **They also have a similar ability, however Trick or Treater gives the zombie hero a treat when a trick is played, while Mad Chemist gives the zombie hero a random trick. See also *Mad Chemist *Healthy Treat *Sugary Treat Category:Super-rare zombies Category:Brainy cards Category:Gourmet cards Category:Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes zombies